


Another Year

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: Holding a surprise party for someone who can detect even the slightest of lies is… difficult to say the least. When the day finally arrives, it's Osamu's job to keep Yuma occupied.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Time to celebrate Yuma's birthday! So this wasn't how I thought the fic was going to go, but overall I'm happy with the result! Hope you enjoy =3=

Holding a surprise party for someone who can detect even the slightest of lies is… difficult to say the least. (It was hard as fuck who was Osamu kidding). Luckily with Jin’s precognition, they could usually avoid any topic they may have to lie to get around.

Then finally, _finally_ , the day had arrived. Everything was set up, they just had to keep Yuma occupied.

Which just _happened_ to be Osamu’s job. Jin had said that Osamu was the best candidate for the job, and he was probably right. Only, Osamu _hated_ lying to Yuma, even though he was only avoiding the topic entirely. The guilt was going to pile up and he knew it. And guilt tended to lead to him getting easily embarrassed.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

“Osamu!” a voice called out, before a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned towards Yuma, but he wasn’t there. Sighing he turned the other direction and there Yuma stood, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

He resumes walking, and Yuma rushes to catch up. “Hey, Yuma. What’s up?”

Yuma looks around a bit in confusion before replying. “Um, the sky?” His response tears a laugh out of Osamu, while he simultaneously face palms.

“No, I mean how are you,” he chuckles, still shaking his head.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Yuma’s duck-face appears. “I was just bored, want to go do something together?”

Ok, time to stall. But what to do, what to do… “Hm, there’s a cool water park that we could go to,”

Yuma tilts his head, “What’s a water park?”

“It’s a place that has slides with water on them and lots of pools. I think you’d enjoy them.” Osamu smiles down at the Neighbor.

Returning the smile, Yuma happily skips ahead. “That sounds fun, let’s go! I can get our bikes!” He rushes to the bike rack a little farther down the road.

_Crap, we need swimsuits._ Osamu wants to bang his head on a wall. Why does he only think of this _after_ Yuma’s all excited?? “Hey Osamu!” He lifts his head towards Yuma, trying to cover up how upset he is. “What are these shorts in my basket?”

How- nope. Jin exists, there is no _how_. Osamu jogs over to Yuma. “They’re swim trunks, we’ll put them on so we can go in the park without our regular clothes getting wet.”

“Ah, how nice of Jin!” Yuma finishes unlocking his bike. “Lets go, Osamu!”

Mounting his own bike, Osamu starts to pedal. “Let’s see how good you got Yuma, race you there!”

“Huh, but I don’t even know where it is! Osamu!” Yuma laughs.

Glancing back, a warm feeling bubbles in Osamu’s stomach. “Guess you’d better keep up then, huh?”

~ ~ ~

Yuma couldn’t believe his eyes. Osamu led the way, weaving in and out of crowds of people, but Yuma’s eyes roamed above the sea of heads. Tall plastic slides stretched into the sky. Some were full of twists and seemingly random turns, while others were perfectly straight. Flights of stairs allowed you to climb to the top, where Yuma could see people zipping down into the pools below.

It looked so damn fun, he could hardly wait.

He turned excitedly to Osamu… who wasn’t there. Crap. Yuma turned in a circle jumping up a bit to try to see through the swarms of people. “Osamu!” he cupped a hand over his mouth and said a bit louder, “Osamu!”

Replica popped out of his ring, and Yuma could feel a lecture coming from a mile away. “Were you not paying attention Yuma?”

“I was too focused on the water park…” Yuma didn’t often sound sheepish, but this was about as close as Replica had ever heard him get. “Do you think you can send out a mini Replica to find him?”

_Pop!_ “I will find Osamu, for now you should stay here though.” The mini flew off dodging through the crowd, Yuma nodded. “As soon as I find him I’ll lead you to each other.”

Yuma breathed a sigh of relief, “Thanks Replica.”

~ ~ ~

“Why weren’t you paying attention! You can look at the slides later, but you should have been focused on following me! Do you have any idea how much you scared me when you just disappeared!” Osamu wagged a finger in his face, making Yuma blink in surprise.

“For me, it was Osamu who disappeared. At least we found each other pretty quick, right?” Tilting his head, Yuma observed how embarrassed Osamu looked. He didn’t know there was a reason to be embarrassed, but he’d managed to make Osamu blush, so that was a win. 

Osamu glanced away, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, just be more careful ok?”

Yuma smiled, “I will, sorry for making you worry! Now,” he bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet. “Can we go on a slide?”

“You have to get changed first,” Osamu laughed, glad his cheeks had an excuse to still be pink. _Why does Yuma have to be so adorable?_

Yuma picks up his swim trunks and points to a nearby changing station. “So I go in there and put this on?”

“Yeah,” Osamu nods, then turns to his own changing room.

When he steps out, Yuma is just closing the door of his changing room, and Osamu almost wants to avert his eyes. Yuma seems so oddly pure, and Osamu just _knows_ he’ll go beet red if he looks at Yuma now. Which would probably make Yuma smirk and tease him as to why his cheeks were pink.... Well, he’ll have to do it sometime, might as well get it over with.

Just as he starts to look back up, Yuma graba his wrist and begins to pull him forward. “C’mon Osamu, I don’t want to wait in line forever!” And thank goodness Yuma is dragging Osamu behind him, because as he suspected, his face is burning. 

The first slide they try is made for two people, each sitting on the same innertube. Yuma smiles brightly at Osamu and he struggles to smile back, trying his hardest to keep his face from flushing. It was a bright pink slide (much like Osamu’s face), chock-full of corkscrews and switchbacks. Yuma shouted and yelled in delight, making Osamu laugh and yell too. When they finally reached the bottom, Yuma accidentally flipped the tube, sending them both tumbling into the water. They popped up sputtering and laughing.

Again and again, they rode slide after slide. They’d been at it for nearly two hours before Osamu remembered they had to be back by a certain time. “Hey Yuma, let’s do one last thing, ok? Then we should go.”

And then Yuma pouts. “Aw why, Osamu?” And Osamu’s heart really can’t take that face. Yuma might know what he’s doing, he might not. Osamu never really knew. _Focus, just… breath or something._ His brain was just _so_ helpful today.

“Well the park closes soon, we want to beat the rush. And I'm sure you’re getting hungry, I know I am.” All of it is true, but Osamu knows that Yuma senses something’s amis.

Instead of saying anything, the white-haired boy just shrugs, “I _am_ hungry.”

“Well good, then we can grab some onigiri on the way back to Tamakoma,” Osamu grabs Yuma’s hand and starts to pull him towards their next ride. He couldn’t risk losing Yuma in the crowds of people again.

Yuma offers little resistance, only gripping Osamu hand tighter. “Why onigiri and not a full meal?”

Focusing on weaving in and out of strangers, Osamu just answers vaguely, “Shiori’s cooking supper tonight. She said I better eat her meal or else.”

“Osamu…”

“Well, she heavily implied it,” Osamu laughed.

Yuma laughed too, jogging faster to catch up with Osamu now that the crowds were thinning. “That does sound like something she’d do.” As he slowed to a walk, Yuma looked up and down the strip of water before them. “What’s this, Osamu? Where’s the slide?”

“This,” Osamu tugged him forward, towards the rack of innertubes. “Is the Lazy River. You can ride it all across the park.”

He started to grab two tubes, but Yuma stopped him and grabbed the other end of Osamu’s. “We can share Osamu, besides, it’ll be more fun with two!”

So they climbed onto the ring together and started down the Lazy River.

~ ~ ~

Osamu’s face was still burning when they finally reached Tamakoma. Yuma really didn’t understand why he was being so weird, they’d kissed plenty of times before! Just never in public, or underwater. Osamu had kissed him back of course, and he’d enjoyed it, Yuma knew that much. He suspected Osamu still wasn’t used to being in a relationship (not that Yuma was either, but he tended to show it much less).

Tamakoma was relatively quiet, something that didn’t happen often. Add that to Osamu’s ‘not really lying but not saying everything’ thing that he’d been doing all day, something was up. Yuma just didn’t have any idea of _what_.

“Osamu, what did Shiori make?” Yuma pokes his back playfully and Osamu smiles back at him.

“I actually have no idea, she wouldn’t tell me.” It wasn’t a lie, or even close to one. No half truth this time.

Opening the door, the two boys step inside. Yuma can hear Jin and Yotaro talking to Hyuse, trying to explain how to use a blender… whatever that was. Shiori was shooing Konami away from the food, which smelled _amazing_.

Stepping through the doorway, Yuma was met with a very odd sight. It looked similar to when they celebrated Osamu’s birthday, only with less fanfare. There was a little sign hanging from the ceiling reading “Happy Birthday Yuma!” with a little drawing of a duck face beside it.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone said happily, even Replica chimed in. Jin smiled knowingly before turning away. However Yuma was still frozen in the same position he’d walked in the room in. A puzzled look was crossing his face.

Osamu noticed and tapped his shoulder. “What’s wrong Yuma?”

Yuma just shook his head in disbelief. “Is it really my birthday? I’d forgotten… Replica, so you told them?”

Konami gaped at him, “How do you forget it’s your _birthday_?” She ruffled Yuma’s hair sternly.

“We never had time to celebrate in the Neighborhood. And being awake constantly, time blends together.” He said it bluntly, but not in a rude way. It was one of the things Osamu both loved and hated about Yuma. He could almost always count on Yuma to be honest, but sometimes it was sad, the things he told the truth about. Like now.

Jin just smiled at Yuma, “Well we’re celebrating it now,” he pulled back the chairs and getured for them all to sit. “Don’t worry,” he winked at Yuma. “We kept it small.”

He didn’t really know why they weren’t going all out for Yuma, but Jin knew best, so Osamu trusted his intuition. “Thank you, everyone.” Chickling a bit, Yuma took a seat, duck-face in full effect. “It must have been hard to keep this a secret.”

Karasuma took a large serving of ramen out of the pot on the table. “It was, especially for a 116 year old like you.”

Almost spitting out her ramen, Konami stood up. “HE’S 116!?”

Totally serious, Karasuma nodded. “Yes, neighbors age differently than us. Yuma here is still young though. Hyuse’s almost 200.” 

Hyuse and Yuma both decided long ago not to correct Karasuma when he said these things (along with the rest of Tamakoma). It was just too amusing to watch. “Seriously?! And he calls me Senpai! I don’t wanna start calling him Senpai! The entire hierarchy system will fail-”

“I was kidding.” Karasuma calmly sprinkled nori on his ramen as Konami flipped out. Immediately she shouted and proceeded to attack Hyuse.

Crying out at her indignantly, “Why me?! Yuma was mentioned first!” Hyuse pushed her away, annoyed.

Konami continued to swing her fists at his head. “It’s his birthday, I can’t do that!!”

After Reiji and Karasuma finally managed to calm her down, they all sat down to eat. “Itadakimasu!”

Yuma had only had ramen a few times before this, and so far it was one of his favorite Japanese dishes. He was glad that Osamu had insisted they share an onigiri. Now he had room for at least two bowls. The meal was short and yummy, but soon it came to an end. 

Chika and Reiji walked into the kitchen, bringing out a tray of what looked like muffins with frosting. Setting one down in front of each person, Chika stuck a candle in Yuma’s. Jin struck a match and lit it, but Yuma was still confused. He knew the birthday traditions that the Japanese did, but he had no idea what this muffin was doing with a candle stuck in it.

Reiji noticed how he hesitated and kindly explained. “It’s a cupcake Yuma, like a mini cake. Everyone gets their own, so no cutting the cake wrong.”

“Ah, I see I see,” Yuma nodded a bit. Thinking, he decided upon his wish, and blew out the tiny candle. Yotaro cheered and started to rip the wrapper off his cupcake. Everyone else started to dig in too. Yuma was amazed at how sweet such a small thing could be, it was so good!

The cupcake itself was simple vanilla, with a small amount of chocolate frosting. However topping each one, was a different little figure. Yuma’s had a tiny version of Replica, while Osamu had a little bridge on his.Yotaro had a Raijin-maru, and Rajjin-maru had Yotaro’s little hat and goggles. Hyuse’s had a little smiley face with a sword, Shiori had a mini pair of glasses, and Chika had a bike. Jin simply had a rice cracker on top of his, which he ate immediately. Konami had her double axes crossed in an X. Karasuma had a little Tamakoma symbol, and Reiji had a small cooking pot and ladle. The detail put in was unbelievable, Yuma was blown away by how careful Reiji was to get everything right. 

“Thanks again everyone,” Yuma stood. “It was fun.” He didn’t want to be rude so he mingled for a bit before finally heading up to the roof.

Osamu saw him slipping out and started to follow. However, Jin grabbed his arm and shook his head. “Give him five minutes. Then go up.”

It pained Osamu to leave Yuma alone for that long, especially since Jin’s tone only confirmed something was wrong. “Ok,” he sighed, and went to sit back down. Bouncing his leg up and down, Osamu swore this was the longest five minutes of his life. 

_Finally, finally, finally,_ it was over and Osamu had to stop himself from running up to the roof. “Yuma?” He slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle him. “You ok?”

A bright smile flashed back at him, Yuma replied, “No, is something wrong though?”

Although Yuma tended to be very open and honest about others, he rarely was about his own feelings. Like now, Osamu took one look at his face and saw a fake smile plastered on it. Yuma was hiding something, and it hurt Osamu that he felt that he had to hide anything at all.

“What’s wrong, Yuma? I know you, please, tell me what’s wrong?” Osamu sat down next to him, putting his hand over Yuma’s own.

Sighing, he let the fake smile fall, Osamu glimpsing a resigned sadness in his eyes. “Birthdays… aren’t all that fun. They just... “

Osamu caught on. “Is it because of your Trion body?”

Nodding, Yuma folds his knees to his chest and lets his chin rest there. “It’s another year I’m older, but my body stays the same.” It wasn’t often that Osamu heard Yuma sound bitter, so his worry doubled when the amount of it in Yuma’s next sentence was tangible. “Stuck in the body of an 11 year old forever.”

“That’s not true!” Osamu blurted, startling both Yuma and himself. 

“You’re right,” Yuma said, matter-of-factly. “Stuck like this until my father’s Trigger gives out, or my original body does. Whichever happens first.”

It’s like a slap in the face for Osamu. He didn’t want to think about how quickly Yuma could fade, just like that. “N-no, that’s not- I won’t let it get that far!” Osamu reached out and turned Yuma to face him, gripping both his hands tightly. “I don’t know how, but we’ll get it so you’ll have your body back, Yuma, good as new!”

The sincerity in Osamu’s voice made Yuma want to cry. He sniffed and instinctively wiped at tears that weren’t there, hadn’t been there, for four years. But maybe one day, they would be.

Osamu hugged Yuma tight against him, kissing him softly on his head. Together, they stared at the moon until Osamu finally fell asleep, Yuma’s fluffy white hair serving as a pillow.

Yuma carried him down to his room where he would wait until morning for Osamu to wake once more. Tonight, as he had many times in the past, Yuma simply closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of all his friends, and the rest of Mikado City, sleeping.

When Osamu woke the next morning, Yuma still had his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I added Replica in at the same time Hyuse exists... let's just say he was never lost? Hehe whoops (=w=;)


End file.
